RUNES
by Pride
Summary: This story, as I am told, has quickly gone horribly off-topic. Thinking of ending it in the next chapter. R&R.
1. Them

                            RUNES

                            by Pride

*A.N.: Hey people! I got dedication and a note afore you can read this! First, I'd like to dedicate this story to my BarrowDown family: Thal, BP, Manwe, Padme, Wisp, Lady Arwen, Papi Thingolfin, Mami Devi and any others I forgot.I would like to say I am on an Eminem high as I write this and always will be listening to 8 Mile, so beware! Also a dedication to my Student Anne. Your really great, girl! Keep it up!*

                              ******************************

      Aragorn leaned back against the wall. Beside him Gimli looked rather nervous and Legolas stared start across the way at the opposing wall. He looked consumed wholy in thought. Aragorn stood smoking his pipe and gazing down the street occasionally.

       Once he noticed something that held his eyes. A cloaked figure was ducking into a dark alleyway farther down the street. Legolas had noted this too. He looked over to Aragorn as a silent question. Aragorn nodded towards the alley and Legolas moved nearer to it. Legolas looked back before nodding and entering the alley.

       The minutes lengthened and finally they heard a loud noise that even made Gimli start. A male yelling. More like one yell, then nothing. It came from the alley and was Legolas.

       Aragorn pushed off the wall quickly, pulling a knife from his boot. Gimli took out an axe and followed him though the crowds of People.

The alleyway was extremly dark, so dark that Aragorn could not see more than 5 feet before him. They heard the same male groan from farther down the way.

       "Legolas? Legolas?!" Gimli shouted. Another groan. They hurried down the way towards the _groan. Finally they came upon a figure. A paling light came from him.    _

       "Legolas!" Aragorn whispered and rushed down to him, "What happened?!" The elf had a bleeding gash across his cheek and his wrists were cut.  Aragorn pulled him into a sitting position.

       Legolas istantly looked around, scared. " Where is she?! Did you see her?!" He grabbed Aragorn's collar. "Where??!"

       "Who? Who is she? Did she cut you(a.n:duh.)?" Gimli said gruffly from behind Aragorn.Legolas' eyes moved to Gimli and he released Aragorn.

       "Her. She attacked me. Look! There she is!!" Legolas exclaimed. Gimli spun around to face a 5 and a half foot tall elf. Female. With golden -brown hair and a silver elven circlet on her forehead. Her blue eyes looked down at them. In her hands was an arrow of Legolas. She was looking it over carefully.

       "Nice craftmanship, Son of Thranduil. Well-made." She grinned at them mysteriously. 

       "Who are you?!" Aragorn yelled and attacked her.  He rammed her into the wall and knocked the wind out of her. She exhaled/gasped loudly and coughed. Then she did something absolutly crazy. She smiled at him.

She smiled at him and laughed. Aragorn was very angry at her now. He pulled her out from the wall and slammed her into it again. She coughed again. "Answer me!!" Aragorn yelled, an inch from her face.

       "I am Melanna. I am who cut up your friend. Legolas. He entered our place. I had every right." The women said.

       " Melanna. You said '_our place.' Who else is there?" Gimli spoke up to her. Melanna freed her hand and quickly clapped twice before Aragorn could restrain her._

       There came a great hissing and muttering as though voices one hears in the head. Gimli immeaditley regretted asking.

       30-some people, hooded and cloaked had emerged from various places.


	2. Gimli

                                                                  RUNES

                         by Pride

      Legolas rose and pulled out his knife but Aragorn turned to Melanna.

"Milady Melanna! Please be rational. What would you have us do?  I beg you to allow us to leave. You are being illogical." He breathed to her. She looked back at him and in her eyes He saw years of pain and hate. That was all he saw in her. Pain.

       Melanna nodded towards the nearest male elves. 7 of them came forward.

       "Relinquish your weapons and I will allow you to leave. I wish to see them, tis all. **Everyone." She said. The 3 put down their weapons quietly and Aragorn even put Anduril before the feet of Melanna.**

       (a.n: Ooh! Eminem back on!!:)*)

       Melanna sighed and montioned for the 7 elves to come forward. They did." Alright. Let them go." They picked up their weapons slowly. Gimli was slowest to even come to his. He had not yet picked up his axes and Legolas and Aragorn were already at the opening to the alley. They looked back and Melanna chose this moment to speak to the 7 males.

       "All **but the dwarf. Bind him now! He is our captive." She said. Legolas ran back down the alley with Aragorn following. 10 elves formed a wall at once and held them back. They were pulled at  and forced to watch Gimli being tied up whille he fought roughly. The elves dragged him down the alley. They disapeared eventually. Melanna left last, the wall still holding Aragorn and Legolas back. Before she left, Melanna leaned down and picked up the axes, all but one of them. Legolas fought even harder and yelled at her. She looked back and they saw a tear on her cheek. One tear. **

       The elves broke the wall once Melanna had safely vanished and the elves turned to flee after her. Legolas and Aragorn just stood staring after them.

       An entrancing melody floated towards Aragorn. Light elvish singing. Female.(an:Listening to Avril, Im with you) He recognized the voice. Arwen Undomiel.

       Arwen came to him in his dreams and he relived the night on the bridge. "_You said you'd bind yourself to me... Forsaking the immortal life ...of your people." "It was a dream, Arwen. That is all." "Arwen's  time is ending, let her go." "Namarie."  Aragorn woke up with a start, sweating from his dreams._

       An entrancing melody floated towards Legolas. Light elvish singing. Female. He recognized it. His mother. She was singing of Tinuviel and Beren, her favorite story. Voices of his parents floated through his mind.

_" You must inform the Lord Elrond." "Just go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you will return." "I love you, Legolas. I am and always will be your mother." "Namarie." Legolas woke up with a start, sweating from his dreams._

       He might not know where he was, but he knew his head hurt like Hell. Actually, his whole body hurt like hell.  He was extremly stiff and did not feel like moving. His eyes flicked open slowly. _Ow. (an:Eminem again!:)) _

       Gimli sat up carefully. He assessed the situation. Broken leg. Elves swarming everywhere. Distorted vision and mind. No real sense of reality. Large sense of pain. That's about all he felt. Pain. They had broken his leg so he couldn't escape. Yeah. This was definitely not good.

        A pretty female elf kneeled besides him. In her hand was a mug of ale and cram. Not bad. Gimli cringed at the cram. _Ugh. She looked at him. Melanna. _

       "Just take it, please? Will you cooperate? Keep your strength up. Well?" She inquired. Her hair was darker and had little diamonds laced into it. She was beautiful.

       Gimli reamained silent. He heard Melanna sigh. She set down the tray besides him and stood to leave.

A.N.: Hey, Chapter Two!! (Smilez and Southstar,"Tell Me", Christina Augeilera "Beautiful) My arm aches. It is 11:52 pm. I am *alittle* tired. PLEASE REVEIW!IF U READ THIS, REVIEW IT!!!


	3. Waking up

                                                                   RUNES

                       by Pride

       Legolas awoke with a human woman standing over him. She smiled at him. He sat up and found himself in a hall. An infirmary. In a bed besides him was Aragorn, sleeping silently. The Lady Eowyn was seated next to his bed. She was watching him, waiting. Eowyn looked up and also smiled at Legolas. Eowyn stood and moved towards his bed.

(A.N:I never made a location clear. Guess what? Their in Rohan.)

       " Legolas. You awake. I have questions for you. They need an answer. Please." She told him. He nodded. "Ask them. I have one for you before, though. What happened with Aragorn?"

       "**After my question, yours will come. Alright? Good. What happened? Where is Gimli, son of Gloin? Was he not with you this morning? What were you doing down Stranger Way? That place is dangerous and forbidden, protected by law." Eowyn asked.**

       Legolas took a deep breath and recounted all that he remembered."I know that they took Gimli. He is their prisoner. He was with us. Now he is not. Stranger Way? The alley has a name?" Eowyn nodded. 

       "Yes. Stranger Way is where all kinds of odd people join. Elves mostly. Most humans have never seen an elf. Yes, Legolas. Even with 37 of them in our city. These elves are different, dark.They hid in shadows. They have no true friends. Their leader, I have met her. Melanna. Melanna is strong and swift. She is a good leader. In the 206 years the elves have been here, none have ever left herside. They give their souls for her, to her. They have no heart. Only law. I know that, I **am sorry to say, Gimli is their prisoner by law. We cannot free him. They are allowed to him. That is all I know of the elves. Aragorn is fine. Gimli is lost, Legolas. Forget him." Legolas just stared at her blankly, tears in the corners of his eyes.**

AN: OMG! Im gonna cry. g2g. IM me sometime at ArwenEvenstar365. REVIEW! Out big to Anne, BraidedPippin and CirQa. I also dedicate this chapter to my best friend Lyndsay/Java. You rock!


	4. Theodred

                                     RUNES

                                 By Pride

AN: Still on an Eminem high and listening to "Rabbit Run". I missed a few shout-out in my original so On Chapter 4 I am Hollering out to Courtney Gladhill, Lyndsay Morgan and Jenna Stapleton. Most of Ya'll have supported me 24/7 *cough cough*. You migt've figured out that songs I am listening to determine my mood which refelcts my fanfic. Slow song:Love. Rap: Hate or action. Now you got my style! Ooh, "Bump bump bump" is on! :P

                            ***************

       Gimli looked around and drank the ale.He didn't eat the cram. Nasty stuff. He had been watching Melanna all day, looking for a vantage point, a weakness. None appeared. None. 

       _Aargh! She had to have something. Everyone has a weakness! There appeared to be a exception to every rule._

       Aragorn and Legolas were held back by excuse after excuse. They could tell Eowyn was keeping them from going after Gimli. It was near midnight when Eomer entered the infirmary quietly. In his arms was a tall man, wounded and weak.(AN: The next part is wierd, I know. Theodred is supposed to be dead already. Oh well^.^!) Aragorn and Legolas were to be asleep then, but they both awoke at his entrance. Eomer lay the body on an empty bed farther down the hall. He groaned and closed his eyes.

       Eowyn rushed over to the man. She checked him over and turned to Eomer. Both Legolas and Aragorn heard her clearly.

       "What has happened to him? Theodred..."She muttered to him, holding back tears. Eomer took a deep breath, looked at  Theodred and spoke to Eowyn, looking her right in the eyes.

       " Sister. Orcs approached us from the east and we rode out to meet them." He motioned towards the man on the bed, Thoedred and continued

"This is the result. Theodred is hurt and the orcs are overtaken. He fought bravely."

        A tear fell from Eowyn's eyes and Eomer hugged her to him, saying comforting things to her. She pushed away from him eventually, as though with an idea. Tears streaked her cheeks when she looked up at him.

       " I have an idea. He **will  live through this. He is strong." Eomer reached out to touch her face, shaking his head. Eowyn pulled away from him with a start. "No. I have an ****idea, Eomer. We can heal him. Do you remember the stories Theoden used to tell us of Stranger Alley.Theoden allowed them to stay here as Safe Haven. He asked no thanks. He got none. Now we ask and recieve. They cannot refuse." Eowyn finished.**

Eomer just nodded and huggged her.

       Eowyn had been sitting by Theodred's bed all night. They could not take him till early morning. Just before sunrise, Eomer and Eowyn hauled Theodred outside and Legolas and Aragorn watched through the window unoticed. Eomer mounted his horse and they pulled Theodred up befofre him. Eomer motioned towards Eowyn but she spoke to him and walked back inside. She saw the 2 sitting by the window and signalled for them to follow. Eowyn led them outside to 3 horses. She took one and they took the others and followed Eomer.

       The 5 arrived at the enterance to the same alley Gimli had dissapeared down, Stranger Way. Legolas halted for a moment but Eowyn urged them forward. The alley was even darker this early but still Eomer and Eowyn ventured down it. Aragorn followec carefully and Legolas had his hand on his knife. Eomer looked around and turned to Eowyn questioning.

       " Mayhaps they have left?" Eowyn shook her head quickly, her eyes focused in front of Eomer's horse. The horse gave out a quiet _neigh and Eomer turned back to it. A woman was standing before him, petting the horse silently. Eomer allowed her to do so. She looked up at him and smiled kindly. Before any could think she clapped her hands twice. A wall of elves blocked any exit out of the alley.(An: "Killing me softly" is on so Im gonna go soft for 3 minutes:))_

       The girl clapped once more and the wall broke and heading down the alley towards her. They re-assembled behind her in a row. She bowed and spoke to Eowyn.

       " I am Melanna. You are the Lady Eowyn. MiLady, Our paths have never before crossed. (an:_Eminem again. Aargh!)  What to bring them together now?" The girl asked with caution._

       Eowyn dismounted and approached Melanna, putting a hand on the elf's shoulder. "We have a problem. You are the only peoples who can help us now." Melanna looked at Eowyn and the hand on her shoulder. She looked back to Eowyn and nodded. Eowyn dropped her hand and led Melanna over to Theodred's horse. Eomer looked down at them  and Theodred groaned.

       Melanna turned to the elves behind her and montioned for 4 of them to step forward. 3 males and 1 female came up and Eomer dismounted. At once the elves pulled Thoedred off the mare and held him between them. Melanna spoke to them.

       "Man na yes? Ara?" Melanna inquired in elvish. Eomer and Eowyn looked puzzled at her fair speech. Aragorn spoke back to her in her language.

       " Ara. N encoi." Melanna stared at him. She nodded at him and motioned fro them to follow her down the alley. The body of Theodred was carried before them slowly.

AN: Hey, guys. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews, you have no idea! Snoop Dogg aint someone to write to, so Peace!


	5. In Stranger Way

                       RUNES

                     by Pride

       Legolas and Aragorn's horses trotted on warily. The elves gave off a subtle pale light. It was enough to guide them through. At the end of the alley was a door and a red light, as though from a fire. They all dismounted their horses and Melanna offered her hand to Aragorn as Assistance. He finally noticed as he took her hand that runes were etched into her arm. Khazad, Edhel, 1298 and Moria was what they said neatly. 

He held her hand for a moment longer. Those runes seemed so famaliar....

       Melanna jerked her hands away from him.  She turned, rubbing her hands, and looked around at everyone. A elf girl came before her and started asking her questions about the humans politely in quenya. Melanna answered all questions hurriedly in quenya also and only Aragorn understood what they said.

       Melanna motioned to a vacant and clean bed in a corner and Eowyn lay Theodred down while Legolas scanned the cave for Gimli. He noticed the dwarf sleeping against a wall, his hands bound before him and a mug of ale beside him. Legolas ran quietly over to him.

       "Gimli! Wake up! We have come to-" Gimli awoke at his voice. When the elf reached the word 'to', he suddenly yelled and fell to the ground on his side. Another blond male elf stood over him holding a knife by the blade. He dropped the knife, blood dripping from his hand that was wrapped around the knife. The male quickly bent and sheathed his knife, and walked away towards Aragorn. He tapped Aragorn on the shoulder, spoke to him and pointed towards Legolas.

       " I found him trying to release the prisoner. I hit him. He fell. Please excuse me, Milord. I was merely following orders." The elf male that had walked up to him said scared-like. "Who are you and who submitted the orders?" Aragorn replied.

       "I am Nilor, milord. The orders were that of Melanna. 'The dwarf is our prisoner, treat him as more of a friend but watch him.' That is what she told the others and I." He looked at the ground shyly.  Aragorn pushed past Nilor and headed towards Gimli. Two guards stepped into his way and stood tall.

       "Allow me to get Legolas, the elf. Gimli is your prisoner. I will not deny you of that. Keep him. Give me Legolas." Aragorn said to them in a hushed voice. Their spears clinked softly as they pulled back, allowing him to Gimli and Legolas. Melanna heard this light disturbance and averted her eyes to Aragorn. He noticed her gaze and stared back at her. She stood from her seat besides Theodred's bed and walked over to him.

       "Aragorn? What is it? You know you cannot take Gim-" Melanna started and spotted Legolas. "Oh. Nilor." She looked over her shoulder and Nilor merely shrugged under her gaze and grinned. She sighed and turned back to kneel besides Legolas.

       _"Legolas? Legolas. Come back to us now."_ Melanna muttered in her fair elvish song. Aragorn looked over to Gimli while Melanna was doing so, but his eyes were fixed on Theodred.

       Legolas awoke to Melanna gazing down at him, a small smile playing on her lips. _"Welcome back."_ Her voice in his head told him. Legolas smiled up at her and accepted her help to stand. Mela was about to go back to Theodred when Aragorn spoke to her.

       " Milady Melanna. Is it alright if we were to speak with your prisoner to check on his welfare?" She sighed and told them to be quick.

Then Melanna went back over and resumed her seat by the ill body of Theodred.

       "How are they treating you here? Do they hurt you or talk about their plans?" Legolas asked of Gimli once Mela was gone.

       "Good enough food for a prison," Gimli joked," I ....trust Melanna. She tells me that the only reason none of their prisoners are never seen again in Rohan is because they are taken North or West. When one week is up, she tells me, I will escorted back to any place North or West of here I'd like to go. Until then, I have to wait it out. My leg is broken and that is why their waiting one week, for it to heal. Some idoit broke it 'by accident.' " Gimli said the last words with a sneer.

(A.N: I know it takes 2 months to heal a broken leg. Their elves. Their special!)

       " Where will you go? We cannot let them take you. You have to come with us." Legolas whispered quickly.

       " Oh, I dunno. Kind of like the sound of the 'Grey Havens'. They sound beautiful. Legolas, I'll be fine." Melanna walked over to him at that moment with a tray in one hand and a mug in the other. She set them down next to Gimli and on the tray was lembas. "Mmm." Gimli said quietly.

       "Yes, Gimli. Lembas. You have the Lady Nauriel to thank for that. She believed you needed it to heal your leg quicker. It shall help. Have you decided where you want to go?" She went on as though the others weren't there. 

       "Melanna, I do not mean to push my luck, but I wish to be set back with my friends." Melanna nodded and smiled knowingly. She looked at Aragorn and he remembered where he'd seen her. _Tinumandra._

       " So be it. We will go on like nothing happened. But still, All of you should feel welcome to stay here as Haven if needed **ever**. Understood?" Melanna said clearly. Gimli nodded at her. She pulled out a knife and cut the ropes on his arms. With that, Melanna rose to walk away.

A.N.: Got the LOTR soundtrack in so I am going to start making it a bit more....er.... gentle? ;) Please Review. Reviews keep me going!!!!

 PEACE! :-p


	6. Mother & Father

                    RUNES

                    by Pride

Author's Note: Hey peeps. I dont have many review and that makes me very very depressed. I say to thee: Review. PLEASE! The reason I have not updated was that I fell from my horse, Casey, last night. I already had the chapters typed up but couldn't update. This chapter wont be long since I can't keep my head down for too long. I cracked one rib and bruised the other, but I **will keep writing!!!**

       Aragorn watched after her, spellbound. Tinumandra. Tinu. The girl from Rivendell. From another time. What was she now, 3050? Certainly old.

       " Aragorn? Aragorn?" Legolas' voice brought Estel crashing into reality. He stared at the place where Melanna had stood. Aragorn started to move but felt something metal under his knee. Mela's knife. BEfore Legolas or Gimli could notice the blade, He slid it into his pocket quietly. He turned to Legolas.

       "We should go now. Melanna may change her mind. We cannot let her. Do you not agree, Estel?" Legolas asked him. Aragorn shook his head quickly. Gimli lifted an eyebrow at him.

       "No. We must wait for Theodred. Tinu will not change her mind. I promise you. We can wait for Eowyn and Eomer. Estel nin." Aragorn muttered, standing. He raised himself up and walked towards the humans standing by Theodred's bed and stood with them. Eomer turned to him and pulled him aside. Legolas led Gimli over to the bedside also, very slowly. Melanna, seeing Gimli struggle, snapped her fingers and two elves sprang forward to help him.

                                   **********

       Eomer sighed. " Aragorn. Listen to me.  Do not underestimate the treachery of that lady.I have seen it. You should go, now that you have Gimli, which I cannot even begin to ponder. Just leave."  Aragorn looked over Eomer's shoulder to see that Melanna was watching them out of the corner of  her eyes. He ignored this, knowing that she could hear them very clearly. They were just outside of human hearing range and Eomer had forgotten about elven hearing.

       " Eomer. I know what I'm doing. There is no threachery here.  Just trust me. I will not leave you and Eowyn here if they are truly as bad as you say so.  You do not speak their language!" Aragorn spoke in a rough be-real voice that made Eomer think. Eomer sighed once again and turned back to Eowyn, putting his arm around her shoulder in a hug. Aragorn shook his head, sighed also and headed back to stand beside Gimli, whom was leaning on his axe.

       Theodred groaned as Melanna touched his face softly. A pale light surged through his body and left quickly. Mela gasped and drew the man up, embracing him, hiding her face in the side of his hood. His eyes opened slowly and Eowyn made a move to rush forward. A red-haired female elf held her back gently.(AN: Ooh. My back is starting to ache.I will continue;)   She lay him down and stepped back. Mela waved her hand at the red-head and she allowed Eowyn to rush forward and hold her foster brother.

       Eomer came forward and sat on the bed beside Theodred and smiled. Theodred smiled back at him.

       "Brother!" Theodred hugged Eomer very tightly. Eomer patted his back and spoke rohirric to him. Eowyn turned to him and spoke softly.

       " Did you see Mother and Father? Were they alright?" She said, tears in her eyes. Theodred gaped at her for one moment before pulling her into a tight embrace.

       "Eowyn! Sister! Yes, I saw them. They were very happy there, though they missed you, White Lady." Eowyn smiled at him and cried into his shoulder.

       Melanna was quietly grinning behind Legolas. She felt trouble hit and pushed Legolas aside as she rushed forward. Theodred gasped for breath suddenly and he closed his eyes, falling forward. Melanna caught him. He leaned heavily into her. Aragorn ran forward and helped her push Theodred back onto the bed.  He kept gasping and convulsing. Eowyn screamed shrilly and Eomer had to hold her back with all of his strength. 

       "EOWYN! No!" Eomer yelled.  Melanna gasped and screamed also.  The redhead, Nauriel, pushed through the people, holding a mug of a purple liquid. She forced down Theodred's thoart. He coughed and went silent. His eyes closed slowly and he hit the bed below him with a dull resounding thud. 

       Eowyn shrieked and buried her face in Eomer's shoulder. Thoughtlessly, Aragorn turned to the girl who had always protected him in his childhood. Melanna.

       He slid into her embrace and she lifted her hands to stroke his hair. He reached around her and cried silently into her chest like he had done when he was a child. Aragorn heard her sigh and his shoulders shook slightly.

       "Oh, Estel.... Estel. It is all over. All gone." Then the world around them seemed to go silent and all that was left was Melanna's singing and Aragorn's sobs.

Author's note: Hey. My back is killing me. It is 10:10 and THeodred is dead. I have 2 concerts tomorrow. ** Imagine standing for 4 hours. Can we say 'Advil'? :-P** Anyway. I also have an orthodontist appointment at 7:30am so Namarie. Oh, btw. This will not be an Aragorn/ Melanna. K? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!************ow.ow.ow. Namarie.


	7. The Pain of Two

                        RUNES by Pride

AN: Ok, Folks. I am trying to type as much as humanly possible but, I am only 12 and there are only so many hours in the day. So sorry.  Sitting here, eating a chicken wing after my winter choral concert, I wanna give a new shout out to my Super-Chrush David. You are so brilliant boy and I hope you become my Vanimelda.

       Melanna pushed away from Aragorn slowly, tears streaking her cheek. She sniffled and smiled at him sadly.  Aragorn realized where he was again. He'd lost track, like he always did with her. So beautiful.

(an: My back aches. g2g get a bath. brb. 8:48pm... 

Back. 9:23pm. Watching CSI)

       Eowyn held Theodred loosly in her arms, sobbing onto him. Eomer had his arms wrapped around the both of them. He tried so very hard to hide his crying, to look strong for Eowyn. Legolas sighed and slide onto the bed beside Eowyn. She looked up from her tears and  stared at him for a moment before catching her breath and pulling him into their embrace. 

       Gimli just stood by and looked out of place. Melanna held Aragorn's hand and stood by Nauriel, watching the humans. Eowyn turned towards her, coming out of her grief. She dried her tears. 

       "You! You killed the son of the king! You killed my brother!" Eowyn stood up in a swift motion and slammed Nauriel into the rock wall behind her. All heard Nauriel's skull crack and snap. Melanna and Aragorn fell into movement and Mela had Eowyn on the ground within 5 seconds. Aragorn was checking Naurie over. Melanna waved a small vial under Eowyn's noise and Eowyn fainted silently. 

       Aragorn assisted Mela back up and helped her mount Eowyn's horse. Eomer and Aragorn pulled the girl up before Melanna and Theodred's body was pulled up before Eomer. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all mounted their horses and were suprised, but silent, as to The Lady Melanna of Stranger Way 

riding through Edoras in noon sunlight.

                                   ***************

Authors note: I just got back from a play that my sister Ducki stared in. *applause*!!!It was hilarous.

       People came out of their hovels slowly to watch the strange caravan. They saw Theodred's corpse and Eowyn's limp body before a beautiful creature. The woman cried for the Lady Eowyn. They assumed her dead. The men quickly turned to anger, blaming it on the elves.

       " **Demon!" A tall built man yelled at Melanna. She ignored him strongly. Legolas tensed in his saddle. Melanna put a hand on his. She leaned in to converse with him. She opened her mouth and grunted, falling. Legolas caught her. Blood was coming from a wound on her back. The Rohirrim were laughing at her. **

       Eomer pulled his horse around and came back to them. He shook Eowyn and she awaoke, taking the reins of the horse. Eomer signalled Aragorn over. Eomer slung Melanna silent body before him.   Than he turned back to the people. One, the man, unknown to Eomer at this time, was grinning profusly. Eomer put on a fake grin and motioned the man toward him.  The man moved quickly, the smile not leaving his face. The man was in for a suprise.

       "Very good," His smile turned to anger, " Do you know what you have just done?! You have attempted murder of the _one person who could've saved the son of the king. Men, arrest him and throw him in the dungeons." The militia did as told and they rode on._

       " Will she be alright? She should heal faster. What is wrong?" Eomer muttered to Aragorn. Aragorn exhaled. Eomer had bagered him with these questions all day.  He'd had enough of this.(AN: Got Nelly on. Oh god.) He turned to Eomer and spoke with just a hint of his anger.

       " Eomer. Go away. You annoy me. You have done so the whole day. I believe Melanna is ill. She should be better soon.  Nothing is truly wrong. Why do you care so much?" 

       Eomer sighed and sat beside her bed. He slipped his hand into Melanna's silently. " Why should I be angry? Is she not a resident of Edoras. I would not expect some mortal to come and heal Theodred. I should not expect extra of any of  my people. They are equal. **All of them. I have to think of others now. I must be wiser." Aragorn smiled. This man was someone to idolize. To respect. He put his hand on Eomer's shoulder and nodded to the doorway at the other end of the ward.**

       Eowyn smiled at them and Eomer cleared his thoart, standing slowly. He walked swiftly out of The Infirmary. Eowyn paced over to him.

       " I came to tell you night is falling and to wish you good night. I was told also to take you to your chambers. Aragorn looked over her shoulder at Legolas. _Help me.. (an: thought message) No. Eowyn is kind. _

_       "Thank you anyways, Milady. I happen to know where my chambers lay. As does Gimli. Good night, Aragorn. Good night, Milady. Good night, Gimli." He strode out and down one way while Gimli followed, going down the other way. Finally only Eowyn and Aragorn were left._

       " Well then. Follow me please. Your room is farther away." She said quietly. He pulled a white candle off the bedside of Melanna  and followed. He caught up with her feet and muttered to her.

       " I really should be staying with Melanna. She is ill."  Eowyn smiled somewhat.

       "The night people will come and sit by her. They will not leave and I will tell them to fetch you if there are problems." 

Aragorn nodded silently.

        They came to a white room littered with candles, lighting the entire room. A picture of Tinuviel hung on the wall. Her in Lothlorien under the full moon. There was a desk with a small pile of maps and a pen. The bed was simple and had deep blue covers and pillows. He blew out some of the candles as he entered, savoring the twilight.       

       " I guess this is good night to you, White Lady. Farewell. Sweet dreams to you."  Aragorn heard Eowyn sigh from behind him. Soon she was beside him, staring at the sky. Eowyn turned to him and did something unexepected. Eowyn kissed Aragorn. 

       He knew something like this would happen. He also knew he still loved Arwen Evenstar.  What Aragorn did not know was if he'd have the power to push away. He, heir of Isildur, did mot. Eowyn broke the kiss and left quickly.

       Aragorn was left staring after her blankly.

Authors note: What did you think? Justin is on again.g2g. ttyl.


	8. Flashback

                        RUNES by Pride

Authors Note: Hey. This next Chapter is called Flashback. It is a memory Estel has recalled from his childhood. Hence the title. I sincerly hope you enjoy. I am losing faith in my fiction. Ah, well. I'll keep writing. **NO FLAMES**. I now present Chapter 8:Flashback of the Story RUNES by Pride.

OrangeBlossom: Hey! Thak you so much! You really encourage me!

Shlee: Hola! Thanks for the review. My first! *squeal*!

Taraboriel: AAH! Hey sister!! I promise not to shoot you in the head while on a motobike going 90. XD _My home girl, Money Jane_!

      Estel moved through the bright halls of Imladris quietly and quickly. None saw the human 6-year-old creep past. The elves talked and went about their own business. The door was so close.... so close, then-

      " Hey Estel. How stands your health? Are you still the favorite?" A voice hissed into his ear. He flung around. Nilor. His least favorite elf in all of Rivendell.

      Estel drew himself up tall. " Let me be." He turned back towards the door and walked out. That was their cue and he had forgotten. Once outside, no one would see them unless they were looking. Who looked for 4 10-year-olds beating on a 6-year-old?!

      The elven children hit him and kicked him. They chased him over to the river side. He was in much danger of falling in, When a melodius voice spoke. 

      " Hey! Let him go! Right now! I will thrash you! Get away from Estel!"  The boys looked up and dropped Estel who hit the ground with a loud _thud._ " So? Will you not scatter now like the little vermin you are? Be gone! I am reporting you to the Lord and your parents." The elves turned and ran for The halls. The lady scoffed and Estel got a good look at her from his back. 

      She was tall and golden-haired. Runes traced her arm. The girl was wrapped in light blue elven fabric that met the gray of her eyes. No shoes. Hair free and not very neat. Knives were hidden in small holes in the leg of her pants.Estel saw the hilts. No wonder she scared the others off. She was tall enough to kill each of them at one time!

      "Estel? If you can hear me, I am Tinumandra. Tinu. Stay with me. I will get you back to your chambers and look over your wounds. You'll be alright with me, Angel. I promise you. _Estel nin." He smiled up at her before drifting off. Tinu hugged him and picked him up, carrying him off to his chambers._

      " Tinu?" Estel cried out weakly. A hand patted his arm and he looked to the side of his bed. Tinumandra was sitting there watching him.

      "I am here, child. Tell me, How do you feel? Are you well, young one? She asked softly. He nodded and layed back down, sighing. Tinumandra stood and smiled down at him before walking out.

      Tinumandra was always there for Estel. Estel loved Tinu like a second mother and called her 'Nana' sometimes. She helped him in his weaponry, especially knives. (an: :-P Great. A knife-lover.;))

      Estel crept up the blank halls quietly. It was midnight and it was his 10th birthday. Now this horrible dream had come and pulled him from his sleep. He did not feel quite right, telling Gilraen. So instead, Estel pulled on a tunic and headed down the hall towards Nana Tinu's room. He sighed and pushed the door open. 

      Light hit his eyes immeaditley. The moon. Her room was almost empty. Two desks stacked high with books and a bookshelf were along one wall. A empty display case was in one corner. Estel assumed one of her knives belonged in it. That was all. Then a breeze swept through the room and chilled Estel and he noticed the light blue fabric curtain on the wall oppisite the door. Had Tinumandra forgotten to close her window again?

      Estel pulled back the curtain gently. Another breeze hit him. On the balcony was a bed facing away from him, towards the moon. A slight groan came from the bed. Estel crept over and saw Tinu's sleeping body on it. There was a little space between her and the edge of the bed and he sat down at the foot, waiting. In truth, he did not know what he was waiting for.

      " Nana Tinu? Nana? Are you awake?"  Estel whispered. Tinu groaned and lifted her head up, wearily.

      " Estel?! What do you need? Are you alright? Is Gilraen alright?" He shook his head to almost every question. She saw what was bothering him. Tinu sighed. _Ah. Estel nodded._

      Tinumandra lay back down and was silent for a long time. Then she patted the bed space next to her and Estel climbed up next to her, so cold from the night air. He sat cross-legged beside her body and looked down at her.

      " I know how to cure you of these dreams. Tell me all about it." Estel told her **everything." Then we determine what could reasonalby never happen. Then you can stay here for a while." **

      Once Estel and Tinu had discovered that almost everything in his dream could not happen, he layed down next to her. She handed him a smaller, warmer blanket and hugged him, drifting off to sleep. He curled into her warmth and fell asleep too, something he thought he'd never do again.

Authors note: As said before, NO A/Tinu!! Not that perved. Shes 3000!( well, Arwen 246. Ah well) Watching LOTR **AGAIN!** AAHHHHH! Save me...

I **am okay...**

 Anyway, Arwen part. g2g.(OMG! this be such a long story/chapter!)


	9. Times Will Always Change

                              RUNES by Pride

      I am not sure but I feel this sudden need to write and pray. I am not sure which one comes first. Godess will come later, I must write. If I don't, I will cry. How odd. JT's on."oh, Cry me a river..." My dear dear dear friend Jenna/Ravyn's brother John has been in an accident. With my emotions, I am not sure how this shizz will turn out.

                        CHAPTER 9: REALITY

       Aragorn's feet hit the floor silently. The dead of the night. Yet he awoke with such a star that he glanced around before remembering. A bad dream.

       _"Namarie....vanimelda...."_

       Melanna's door opened with a small creak. She was staying for the night because of her wound.

(AN: Phone! Jenna, Jenna, Jenna, Come on!.... aargh. no. Salesperson. AHHH!)

Aragorn looked around as he entered the room. His feet had dragged him somewhere. There was a maiden sleeping on a elaborate bed in one corner. Tinu. Tinumandra. Melanna. Whatever you call her. 

       Her breathing was calm and she seemed to be sound asleep. Aragorn sighed. How had his feet known the way? He leaned against the window farthest away from the girl, looking down into the streets.

(Authors note: I am so sorry this was SO short. I cant write anymore. John is in Shock Trauma with Internal Bleeding. I cry. PLEASE pray for him.

I look at this chapter and deem it incomplete. I will continue.)

       Aragorn sat at the foot of her bed, waiting. He figured he'd be there all night. Twas no matter to him, just being near Tinu made him feel safer. She was so protective. His Mother.

       Tinu groaned and turned slowly in her sleep. She seemed to wake up as Aragorn just sat their, staring straight ahead.

(an: Next day. John had his spleen removed. Stupid stupid stupid dumbass intersection. I give Johnathan Stapleton honarable mention now. You're tough. ;) I taught my teacher what 'cantankerous' means. XD)

       Around 2 hours later Tinu woke up slowly. Estel stared start ahead , blinking away tears. She looked at him, propped on her elbow, sighed and layed back down.  Aragorn glanced down at her, staring back at her. She saw fear of loss in his eyes.

       "Oh, Estel. Come and tell me about it, will you? Sit beside me. You're alright here."  He came up and sat next to her as he did as a boy and began his dream-telling. He glanced down at Mela occasionally to check on her. She was listening intently.

       " And then.... The Evenstar.... she turned away from me. She left me for The Undying Lands." Tinumandra drew in her breath quickly at his words and bit her lip, not knowing what to say to comfort him. Silent tears were coursing down Aragorn's face. He had told her everything except....

       He groaned. This would come sooner or later. "Then... Eowyn. She kissed me" Aragorn shudderd," I could not fight her. Am I a fool?!" He exclaimed angirly. She sighed and hugged him, speaking into his ear softly.

       " You are a fool. At the same time, I say to thee, I could not imagine thou being foolish. Then I am reminded of Arwen Undomiel.You were a **fool,** Aragorn, when you told her to pass away. To go. You were being stupid. Now, It may be too late. It may not be too late.As for Eowyn, You must decide in matters of your heart. I cannot help you. The only condolences I give is that  you will eventually know. I promise you. Estel nin." Tinu parted from him and smiled, wiping off  his cheek. She slid back under her blanket and leaned over to pull a blanket out from under her bed. Estel took the blanket, hugged Tinu and curled into her warmth and slept.

Authors note: Java and I are probably going to write something dumb and pointless tomorrow so, Good day and nite and morning to all!

                     ~`*$!^*Kemi*^!$*`~


	10. Another Flashback

                              RUNES

                              by Pride

Disclaimer: I only own, Tinu, Stranger Way and Nauriel. Wish I owned Aragorn.... ; ). 

AN: TLC is on. (Tender Loving Care. *giggling*) Sorry bout the long AN's. John said his first few words yesterday since the accident. *scattered applause* COME ON! CLAP! *more applause and "whoo hoos". Oh, I cant write with Creed on. DMX."What These ****** Want *unedited*"

                            CHAPTER TEN!

                     FLASHBACK #2 and a half *lol*

       " Ada, I have to go. It is unlike myself to stay in one place for such a long time. I do not regret coming here, Yet, I must leave. Tis my destiny." Her words were blurred at first and barely recognizable.

       Elrond looked down at her. Sadness was hidden in his eyes. He sighed and kissed her forehead softly. He stood proud and tall... and alone.

       "Tinu!!! Do not leave yet!" Two twin voices yelled from behind her, from the Halls. Ellandan and Elrohir. They swept her into a tight embrace. She groaned. Then, Tinu started to realise they weren't letting go. She flicked them both on their foreheads. They jumped back at the same time, looking *cough cough 'fake'* hurt. Tinumandra sighed and hugged the twins lightly. She turned to give others good bye's.

       "Wait! We have a going away gift for you! Wait!" Tinu turned back to them slowly. _A trick, Ellandan? Ellandan and Elrohir shook their heads in unison. They smiled a handed her a tiny jewelry box of pure mithril with silver designs on it to her. Tinumandra was going to open it, but a hand fell onto hers. Two hands.  One smooth and elven, Elrond. The other, rugged and scarred..._

       "Estel." Tinu looked up at him. He smiled at her and handed her a box much like the first, but wooden and smaller. She stared at the box and Aragorn *Estel* backed up.

       "Tinumandra!! Tinu! Don't leave yet!," Came a soft female yell. Tinu looked up, holding tears back, as Arwen Undomiel ran towards her.

       Fresh tears streaked Arwen's cheek and Elrond fought the impulse to comfort her. She did not stop running till she had Tinu in a tight hug. Arwen backed up, brushing her tears away and holding out the staff she had. Tinu glanced down at it, spellbound.

       " Is it for me?" Tinumandra said weakly. Arwen laughed lightly and nodded. Tinu swept Arwen into a hug. She let her go and turned to Aragorn, hoping Elrond was not listening.

       " Now, listen, Estel! I want you to take really good care of the Evenstar. If you do not, regardless of our friendship, I will slaughter you. I promise. Do you understand?" Estel nodded mutely, knowing she'd carry out the threat.

       Tinu sent him a thought. _Estel, Be wary of Elrond. T' would be unwise to cross him, and you know this. Watch out for Arwen and do not be disrespectful... Estel merely nodded again. Arwen looked between them questioningly. _

       Tinumandra kicked her horse into a canter at the gates of Rivendell and looked back one last time. She has not gone back yet. It has been 29 years.

       Tinu checked her horse at a Haven on her way south. She camped there that night among Men, Elves and some dwarfs. 

       She leaned back on the cot and groaned softly. 6 hours of straight riding, no breaks, because of the rush to make it to camp by nightfall. Now, a tent with a dwarf and 2 men. Dammit. Her day had gone just slightly wrong. The men looked at her with slight wonder but the dwarves scoffed at her. Great.

       Tinu closed her eyes and settled down into her cot. She was completely alert. Everything the dwarves said about her, The men talking about war and her. She heard the fabric door of the tent being pushed aside and 2- no, 3, elves entered. Before long, She felt their breathing besides her bed. The dwarves and men had stopped talking. The cot shifted as 2 of the 3 sat down next to her. Tinumandra felt a hand being held to her head.  She flicked her eyes open and noted their glances returning to the knife wound she had won that day, fighting 2 orcs. *an: "Mesmerize" is on. Ehhh... : |* 

       She touched a hand to the cut. It was bleeding again. The elves were tall adults. One female, two males. The female lifted her hand to touch the stomach wound. Tinu pushed her hand away.

       "Let me be!  I shall heal myself. I am capable. Let me be. Go away. I am fine." Tinumandra motioned them away. They all sighed and strolled out. 

       The dwarves were staring at her. She decided to invade their minds. _ What?! What do you want?_ They stared around before their gaze fell on her again. They went back to their conversation. Tinu exhaled and pulled her bag up onto her bed. They had told her to open their presents at the first Haven.

       In the box the Twins had given her were two twin daggers. One with an Emerald, one with a ruby. They were layered in mithril and the hilts were wrapped in leather for grip. The dwarves glared at the daggers. 

       Under a thin sheath of elven fabric was another longer blade with the chaRacters of her name etched into it.  An emerald had been forged into the blade. His name was etched in common tongue. Elrond.  

       She smiled down at the blade, setting it aside while the dwarves stared at it. Estel's box was left. Only his. Tinumandra opened the box carefully. *"Superman" is on!! Eminem!*

       A meduim-sized bottle was encased in 5 layers of thick fabric. A red boittle. It was filled to the top with a clear thick flowing liquid. Tonic. Aragorn and her had worked on creating a healing tonic for 7 years. He had perfected it.  Here, in a perfect liquid, was the end result. 

       The dwarves watched her quietly and even the men had their attention on her. She sighed. Tinu had memorized the formula, She could remake it. This amount could last her 65 years.  The men were covered in wounds and looked like they had come further than her.

       Tinumandra tossed them the bottle. Luckily, like she knew they would, they caught it.  The two stared blankly at her. The dwarfs looked put out. There goes their "conceited elf" theory.  She motioned to them that they should drink a little and they did. They tossed her back the liquid. She stowed it under her bed with her knives and weapons. She propped the Staff next to the head of the cot.  Tinu blew out the candle above her head and curled into her blanket.

Authors Note: Sleeping dont sound so bad. Luda is on. "Roll out.... My businass... Stay the F*** up out my business." g2g! I write like crazy but forget to submit. Congrats to John and the rest of the Stapletons! Take care of him!

 NAMARIE! Tis 9:42 on a school night... GOOD NIGHT!  Save me from the popular bitches I have to team up with for B-ball. AHHH!Ooh, Puddle Of Mudd is on! "She freakin hates me..."


	11. A Solution?

     RUNES- Pride, Chapter 11.

Authors Note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I had forgotten all about this silly little story. Chapter 11…. I HOPE MY READERS ARE STILL READING. ;-) In here, I use a line from Moulin Rouge, which is my favorite movie. I do not own the line.

        Aragorn did not go down to breakfast the next morning. Instead, he sat in his room with Melanna and they spoke of many things. She sung occasionally.

        Mostly they talked of Rivendell and wars but they quickly found themselves arguing of Arwen and of love. 

        Mel motioned for silence and Aragorn was quiet, glaring at her. She was folding a cloak up to be put in her bag. She was leaving soon. In the silence, she began to sing.

        _"While we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me: "The greatest thing, you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.""_

        Aragorn looked up at her suddenly, as though struck by a revalation. Melanna sat beside him on the couch.

        "Then you know what you must do, Aragorn?"

        "Yes." He stood up and walked out, closing the door with a quiet _snap._


End file.
